The invention relates to a clutch arrangement, in particular for use in the drive train of a motor vehicle, comprising a flywheel which is arranged on the drive side, is coupled via a spring arrangement to a secondary disk and, with the latter, is part of a two-mass flywheel, the secondary disk carrying at least one centrifugal force pendulum.
A centrifugal force pendulum (CFP) serves, just like a two-mass flywheel (TMF), to reduce oscillations and noise in the drive train of a motor vehicle. The centrifugal force pendulum comprises at least one pendulum mass which is suspended, for example, by carrier rollers on a rotating carrier disk and can perform a relative movement to the carrier disk along predefined pendulum tracks, said pendulum mass assuming a variable spacing from the rotational axis of the carrier disk. The construction and the function of a centrifugal force pendulum device of this type is also described, for example, in DE 10 2006 028 552 A1. In addition, centrifugal force pendulum devices are known from DE 10 2007 024 115 A1 and DE 10 2008 005 138 A1. The application of a centrifugal force pendulum in combination with a two-mass flywheel can take place in different ways. The arrangement of the centrifugal force pendulum on the secondary flange of the two-mass flywheel or between the back-pressure plate and the primary flange on a dedicated flange which is connected to the secondary flange is known.
A vehicle clutch having a centrifugal force pendulum which is integrated into the back-pressure plate is known from DE 10 2009 042 831 A1. The centrifugal force pendulum is arranged radially outside the clutch plate and the pressure or back-pressure plate. As a result of the large radius of its movement path, the moment action of the pendular masses is great, but only three pendulums can be arranged over the circumference, since the installation space also has to be utilized for plate springs for attaching the pressure plate to the clutch housing.
Known implementations of centrifugal force pendulums which are integrated into the back-pressure plate can be mounted in the drive train of a vehicle only in a complicated manner, since mounting directly from the transport position of the pre-assembled clutch is not possible. The clutch has to be dismantled partially for mounting purposes, a multiplicity of manual work operations being necessary.